Dominance
by undercoverlovers
Summary: Alex and Casey argue over who is the best lawyer with more then their words.


1Law and Order SVU: After Dark

Dominance

Alex is leaning against the counter in Casey's kitchen. A glass of wine is poised in her hand. She gives Casey a wine-stained grin as Casey doesn't bother with a glass and takes a gulp straight from the bottle. Casey winces and puts her wrist to her lips.

"Can't believe I lost the case." She whines.

"You did better then I thought you would, plus, your still young." Alex shrugs, wine coming precariously close to spilling on her.

Casey puts the bottle down on the counter and pouts at Alex. "Hey! My age has nothing to do with it. My 71% success rate, which is well over the average 44%, proves that." Alex simply rolls her eyes. _Always with the God damned percentage that women._

"I would have probably won."

Casey's mouth drops open. She glares at Alex and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that you're a better attorney then me?" The wines swiftly going to Alex's head and she stutters her responds. "Well, Casey I do have a lot of high powered friends and uh, I'm a lot more persuasive then you. So..." She trails off. Casey's jaw clenches. "Don't make me go over there." Alex smiles and rolls her eyes again. It takes Casey three steps and she's in Alex's face. She grabs the glass of wine, downs the rest of the alcohol and places it on the counter behind them.

"Need I remind you I was the top of my classes in university?"

Alex can feel her hot breath on her face and smells the tint of alcohol. "This isn't university anymore, it's the real world honey."

"They don't call you the ice princess for no reason do they?" She spits out between clenched teeth.

"Don't call me that!" Alex protests.

Casey gives her a malicious smile in response and places her hand to Alex's hip, pushing her hard against the counter. "I am the better lawyer." Casey says in a matter-of-fact tone. Alex growls her protest and presses her lips hard against Casey's. She grabs a fistful of Casey's hair and bites her lower lip.

"No, you're not."

Casey's hands caress her abdomen and she places her knee up against Alex's groin. Alex moans, tipping her head back and grabs Casey's thigh, forcing her harder against her cunt. Casey licks her way up Alex's throat up to her ear. "Yes, I am." She states and bites down on Alex's earlobe. Alex's hands grip Casey's red hair desperately and she bucks against Casey's knee in absolute need of the pressure. She knows she needs to change their positioning or she's going to give and explode before Casey's hands and/or mouth are even where she needs them.

She knocks Casey's knee away with one hand and they both groan at the loss of contact. Alex just as soon shoves her hand roughly down Casey's skirt and pounds two fingers mercilessly into Casey. She adds a third finger, fast and deep and Casey's meeting her thrust for thrust, choking on moans and yells of Alex's name, head resting on her shoulder. Alex is holding her up with her other hand around her waist and she can feel how close Casey is.

Alex pulls out completely and let's go of Casey's waist. Casey sinks down to the floor, on her knees and whimpers, leaning her head against the blonde's legs.

"Please." She begs with pleading green eyes staring up at Alex.

Alex keeps her eyes on Casey's face and lifts her coated fingers to her mouth and licks and sucks them clean. Casey watches and squirms. Alex sees Casey move a hand down her own pants and she waits until she knows Casey has her fingers inside herself before she grabs Casey by the arm and pulls her out. No matter how much she wants to watch Casey fuck herself senseless for her to observe she knows she needs to take it further.

"There will be none of that." She chastised and sucks Casey's fingers dry too.

"Alex, please."

"Please what?" Alex teases.

"Please just... you know what I want!"

"No, I don't. Tell me, what do you want?" Alex responds, attempting to keep the confused look on her face instead of the smile that really wants to make itself known.

Casey sighs. "Fuck me." She says, passing a hand through her hair.

Alex looks around the room. "Who are you talking to?" She asks.

Casey buries her face in her hands. "Fuck me Alexandra."

Alex glares at the use of her full name. "No." She answers stubbornly.

Casey groans, she knows she was walking he line with the statement but she needed the release so bad tears filled her eyes. "Please fuck me Alex. Please, please, please." She begs. Alex smiles warmly and caresses Casey's cheek. "Not yet." She says softly. Casey starts shaking and a tear rolls down her face. Alex bends down and kisses away the tears.

"First, I want you to eat me."

Casey opens her mouth to protest but Alex puts a finger to her mouth. "If you don't, I won't fuck you." She says firmly. Casey sighs and Alex straightens up. The younger prosecutor wastes no time pulling off Alex's skirt and panties and Alex shivers as the cold air invades her over heated center. Casey flattens her tongue between Alex's slick folds. One hand grips the counter and the other tangled in a mess of red hair. Casey teases Alex's entrance with her tongue, darting in once in a while but leaving to fast for Alex's muscles to contract on her. Alex pushes on her head insistently. Casey moves away from Alex's entrance to suck on her clit to Alex's delight. She scraps her teeth lightly against it and gives it a final tug before plunging her tongue into Alex. The blonde arches her back and let's out a strangled cry. Casey moans and the vibration of it is just enough to send Alex over the edge. Her body contracts around Casey's tongue and her yells of Casey's name echo in the house. Casey eagerly laps up all of Alex's cum and leans back, licking her lips.

"My turn?" She asks innocently from the floor.

"Yes, but first you need to admit that I'm the better prosecutor."

Casey glares defiantly. "No." She says crossing her arms.

"Fine with me, I already got fucked. Good luck getting to sleep and you know nothing can sedate you more then me." Alex shrugs and picks up her discarded clothes.

Alex can feel Casey's contemplating eyes on her as she walks away. She hears a sigh and seconds later arms are around her waist. "No." She mumbles and presses her face into Alex's neck. The soft kisses make Alex shiver and turn around, wrapping her arms around Casey. Her hands slowly untie the buttons of Casey's shirt and sends it over her shoulders. She grabs both of Casey's breasts and gives them a hard squeeze.

"Fuck! I don't know how you make that hurt so much and feel so good all at the same time." Alex chuckles and unclasps Casey's bra.

"You're so over dressed for the occasion." Casey whispers in Alex's ear.

"I'm sure you can fix that."

Alex's hands trace down Casey's waist and slip off her clothes from the waist down. She backs Casey up against the counter and lifts her onto it. Casey spreads her legs and pulls Alex close to her.

"You know, I'm not going to until you admit it." Alex smirks.

"Please Alibear?" Casey pouts.

Alex moans at the adorable puppy dog face and pet name. She let's one manicured finger run it's way up Casey's thigh and delighted in the shiver and whimper Casey made. She didn't plan on giving up but she loved to indulge Casey as much as she could. She runs to fingers up and down Casey's slit, Casey's head is thrown back, mouth open. Alex kisses Casey's navel and swirls her tongue around it before plunging in. Casey bucks against Alex, desperate for more of her, as Alex licks a trail from her navel, between her breasts, up her neck and ends at her jaw.

"Alex, please." Casey begs, thrusting.

Alex thrusts two fingers deep into Casey and swallows her moan in a passionate kiss. Casey's already squirming under her and after only a few circles around her clit, her movements are erratic. Alex can tell she's so close and it nearly kills her to not see Casey's face in the heat of passion. She pulls her fingers out in one swift motion and Casey groans between pleads. Alex closes her eyes to center herself against Casey's need. She kisses Casey again, almost to comfort her, and wraps her in her arms, careful to not put any pressure between her legs.

"You need to admit it baby or else I can't finish you off." She whispers.

"Please Alex."

Alex shakes her head.

"Alright you're the better lawyer now please, please fuck me Alex." Casey moans.

Alex smile and jams three fingers into Casey, twisting them up. With each thrust directly hitting Casey's g-spot and her thumb rubbing against Casey's clit. Casey clenches around her fingers. Alex leans forward and bites her lip. "You can let go now baby." She whispers. Casey's hips roll against Alex's fingers and she comes screaming Alex's name. Afterwards she slumps against Alex, panting.

"Ha, I'm the better lawyer." Alex says with a smile and removes her fingers from Casey. Casey pouts.

"Whatever. I'm still better in bed." Casey laughs and saunters to the bedroom.


End file.
